Sacrifice
by Spiritwolf666
Summary: Sesshomarou attacks Inuyasha and Inuyasha is close to dead. Kagome gets in the way. Complete


Disclaimer:  I do NOT or ever will own Inuyasha or anything associated with the show.  Although Inuyasha is cute and everything my heart belongs to Marilyn Manson only.  This fanfic is purely a product of whim and is very short.  Enjoy the randomness and don't kill me for the events in the story.  Kill my evil plot bunny Peaches for thinking it up.

Sacrifice 

By Spiritwolf 666

            Sesshomarou glowered at his half brother with hate in his eyes.  "Today is the day you die half breed!!" he yelled.  Inuyasha looked up from his position on the ground with his sweaty, silver hair in his eyes.  He tried to get up, holding his severely bleeding shoulder.  Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and he sneered defiantly at his brother.  He used the last vestiges of his strength to get to his feet and faced his brother with an arrogant smirk on his face.  "Not bad but I think you're wrong brother.  I think it's YOU who's going to die!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  Inuyasha drew Tetsiaga out of its sheath and watched it go to its full form.  Kagome watched, terrified, as Inuyasha charged Sesshomarou with Tetsiaga.  Sesshomarou sneered as Inuyasha charged him and deflected the attack with Toukijin, forcing Inuyasha to fall to the ground.  Sesshomarou approached Inuyasha slowly.  Inuyasha tried to get up and failed.  His body just couldn't go anymore.  Sesshomarou smiled evilly, stiffened his hand and a green glow appeared around it.  "Good bye brother…" he hissed as he slashed down with his claws.

            "NO!!" Kagome screamed rushing forward and taking the blow full force.

            "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed.  With whole new energy caused by the grief of Kagome being injured, Inuyasha got up and glared dangerously at Sesshomarou.  "Stupid girl…" Sesshomarou stated.

            "SHE IS NOT A STUPID GIRL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!  YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!  EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT UNTIL MY BODY FALLS APART!!!!" Inuyasha screamed with rage in his voice.

            He attacked Sesshomarou full force with his Tetsiaga.  Meanwhile Miroku picked Kagome up and moved her so she wouldn't get injured.  Each time Toukijin deflected his attack.  Inuyasha sneered and kept attacking head on.  Finally one of Inuyasha's attacks hit home, slicing Sesshomarou deeply across the chest.  Inuyasha stopped, breathing heavily, Tetsiaga on the ground.  Sesshomarou looked at his bleeding wound, touched his hand to it, looked up, and smiled at Inuyasha.  "Good shot brother but not good enough," Sesshomarou hissed and attacked Inuyasha with Toukijin.  Inuyasha ducked the blow and kicked Sesshomarou in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.  Now it was Inuyasha's turn to approach Sesshomarou, sneering evilly.   Sesshomarou slowly got to his feet and bent over, coughing up blood.  He straightened up and smiled cynically at Inuyasha.  "So you can fight now?  When did that happen?" he asked, faking surprise.

            "When YOU fucked with Kagome!!" Inuyasha screamed.  Sesshomarou sneered and laughed.  "I'll just have to try to kill Kagome more often if she isn't already dead," he stated.  Inuyasha let out a war like cry and formed the wind scar.  He swiped his Tetsiaga at it and sent it flying at Sesshomarou.  The wind scar hit Sesshomarou full force, causing him to go back with the force of it.  Then he disappeared.

            Inuyasha stood there breathing heavily, his sword hanging by his side.  Tetsiaga glowed then returned to normal.  Inuyasha sheathed Tetsiaga and collapsed, exhausted, to the ground.  Miroku ran over to Inuyasha, put Inu's arm around his shoulder, and helped him walk over to where Sango was trying to revive Kagome.  Miroku set Inuyasha down and went over to help Sango.  Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was bleeding from her five wounds.  The wounds went from her right shoulder to her left thigh.  _"Why…why would she do that?  Of all the stupid idiotic things to do why would she do that?"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he lie on the ground.  He felt utterly helpless just lying there.  He tried to get up but his body protested, causing him to moan in pain.  Sango and Miroku look at Inuyasha surprised and worried.  "Inuyasha…don't try to get up…you'll only make it worse for yourself," Sango stated.

            "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME NOT TO GET UP WHEN KAGOME MIGHT BE DYING!!??  I CAN'T EVEN GET UP TO SEE HOW SHE IS!!!  I CAN'T EVEN GO TO HER!!!  I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE AND KAGOME IS DYING BECAUSE OF ME!!!" Inuyasha screamed with tears in his eyes.  Sango and Miroku stared at him worried.  They had never seen him like this before.  Miroku went over to Inuyasha and gingerly picked him up.  Inuyasha groaned in pain as his body protested the movement.  Miroku gently helped Inuyasha over to Kagome and set him down beside her.

            Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly and gently brushed her hair back with his hand.  Kagome had dark circles under her eyes and her breathing was labored.  The poison was taking affect.  "Oh Kagome.  This is all my fault.  You shouldn't have gotten in the way.  If you die you'll never know how much I love you," he sobbed in her black hair.  Suddenly he felt a hand touch his head and looked up to see Kagome smiling at him.  "It's not your fault.  I did it because I love you.  It's too late for us.  I'm so sorry," Kagome stated weakly.

            "No don't say that!!  We'll find the cure you'll see!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head.  "It's too late," she stated shutting her eyes.  Her breathing became even more labored as she started to die.  "NO!!!  Kagome no…" Inuyasha sobbed burying his head in her shoulder.

            "I think I might know a way to cure Kagome," Miroku stated.  Inuyasha was up in flash and grabbing Miroku by his shirt.  "HOW??!!!" he screamed shaking Miroku.  Miroku pulled away from Inuyasha and looked at him fearfully.  "You have to get the Tenseiga away from Sesshomarou.  You can use that to heal Kagome but you're too injured…" Miroku started but Inuyasha was off before he could finish his sentence.  Miroku just stood there and shook his head.

            Inuyasha ran following only the smell of Sesshomarou's blood.  _"Where the fuck would that bastard go?"_ he thought to himself.  He followed the scent of blood to a large, black forest.  Inuyasha growled and slowly crept into the forest.  He followed the blood scent to a large, black tree and looked up to see Tenseiga hanging from a branch.  Not far from Tenseiga was a sleeping Sesshomarou.  Inuyasha carefully climbed the tree, quietly grabbed Tenseiga, and jumped back down.  "Well that was easy...," he stated to himself.  Just then Sesshomarou woke up and glared at Inuyasha.  He hopped out of the tree and drew out Toukijin.  "You have crossed the final line half breed.  Now you will die!!" Sesshomarou yelled.  He swiped at Inuyasha with the sword and Inuyasha ducked.  Inuyasha growled and used Iron Reaver on Sesshomarou, slashing him deeply.  Sesshomarou stepped back, dropping Toukijin.  Inuyasha drew Tetsiaga and sliced him in half.  Sesshomarou's face registered shock as his two halves fell away from each other.  "You have fought well my brother…" he stated with blood bubbling from between his lips.  Inuyasha nodded and zoomed off with Tenseiga.

            Inuyasha reached the place where Kagome lay.  "Am I too late?" he stated gasping.

            "No but she won't last much longer," Sango stated worried.

            "How do you use this?" Inuyasha asked.

            "How you should I know it's not my sword," Miroku stated.

            "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!!?" Inuyasha yelled.

            "You have to cut the person with it," Sango stated.  Inuyasha stared at her like she grew two heads.  "ARE YOU CRAZY!!!?" Inuyasha screamed.

            "Just trust me…" Sango stated.  Inuyasha glared and reluctantly raised the sword against Kagome.  "Forgive me…" he stated.  Then he sliced her with Tenseiga.  Kagome's wounds glowed pink for a few minutes, then the glow went away.  Kagome opened her eyes and was immediately hugged by Inuyasha.  Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku bewildered.  They just shrugged.  When he finally released her he shook her with all his might.  "I'm NEVER EVER letting you out of my sight AGAIN!!!" he exclaimed.

            "One word Inuyasha…SIT!!!" Kagome exclaimed and ran away.  Inuyasha slammed into the ground and got right back up.  "Get back here you bitch!!" he yelled chasing after her.  Miroku and Sango just shook their heads and laughed.  Things were definitely back to normal.

What did you think??  Good bad horrible??  Need a sequel??  Review and tell me.  I've never seen the show so forgive any off characterness… 


End file.
